Sumia's Supports
by imthepunchlord
Summary: This is a series of supports for Sumia with the other bachelors that she couldn't marry ingame.
1. Virion

**I'm always so bummed that Sumia has so few supports, especially with there being very promising and funny supports between certain characters, _cough Lon'qu cough,_ so for the other bachelors out there, I'm writing out possible supports for them with her! **

**Updates will vary but I'll try to have this updated as much as possible.**

 **I will not work Cynthia's supports into this or do another fic for her; her supports will always just flow the same with any father she has.**

 **So, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **C Support**

"Ah," Virion bid, his voice a pleasant hum in the quiet morning of the stables. He was passing by to find a pleasant place to drink some tea, for it was always good to have teas in different spots; only to stop when he spotted Sumia with her pegasus. Like any gentleman, he stops to bid a fair good morning. "Hello dear Lady Sum—"

Just as she turned to smile and greet him, her pegasus reached over and chomped right onto his cravat. "Gah!" Virion stuttered as he was reeled closer, the winged horse trying to get the cloth free from his neck.

Gasping, Sumia tried to get her to let go. "Nonononononoo, that's not food sweetie, let it go!"

Her efforts were in vain as the horse refused to let go, snorting hot breathe in the duke's face.

Feeling the cloth tighten around his neck, Virion quickly cut loose from it, falling onto his rear and staring up helplessly as the pegasus shook her head, nibbling on the cloth. "My cravat," he whimpered, gaping up at it.

Cringing, Sumia insisted, "Bad girl, bad girl," trying to get the cloth out of the horse's mouth. "I'm so sorry Virion! I'll get it back to you as soon as possible."

Virion opened his mouth and closed it again, gaping like a bass out of water as he watched his precious cravat get chewed away. "…No, it's… fine dear Sumia. I can always get another one," he assured, forcing a smile as he got up, dusting his clothes and leaving quickly, Sumia wincing as she stared after him.

"That's a really bad girl," she told the pegasus, reaching for it again. If only she was just a little taller…

 **B Support**

"He will accept it," she whispered, plucking a petal off the current flower in hand. There were just so few petals left she was starting to get nervous. "He won't," she said grimly, plucking another away.

"He will."

"He won't…"

"Won't what?" Virion asked, glancing at the growing pile of flower stems beside her. "Oh!" she squeaked, dropping the current flower she held. Blushing, she stammered, "S-sorry, didn't see you there Virion…"

"Ah it's is fine dear Sumia, I can be quieter than a mouse," he boasted. "Is this your famous flower fortunes?"

Smiling she said yes. "I heard you did some fortunes as well?" she asked.

With a wave of his hand and sweeping his blue hair to the side, Virion proudly declared, "I've studied quite a bit of the art of fortune. I can read the tea leaves at the bottom of cup and look into the near future through someone's palm, and have used tarot cards once or twice—"

Sumia sighed, "I can only do flower fortunes." He sounded like the better fortune teller of the army, she might not be needed for such things anymore…

Virion waved her worries away. "Don't be so glum dear! Seeing you so down is like the sun has been covered by grey clouds; just hiding the light away and leaving us without the color of the world."

"Really?" she mumbled, not entirely believing him.

"Yes. For my dear, you are the only one here that can do flower fortunes, and that is far different than my form. Yours is like the voice of nature itself," he promised her, sounding so sure. Sumia did perk and smile. She did like the thought that her fortunes range true because they were promises from nature itself.

Which reminded her why she was consulting the flowers in the first place.

"Oh! Virion? Have, have you by chance gotten a new cravat yet?" His neck was still bare, which was a strange sight to see. And by how Virion faltered, Sumia could believe no, he hasn't.

"Alas," he sighed, "no I have not, there are so few here in Ylisse, even less in Plegia. And the few I do find just… well, they aren't like my old one, hand stitched by my own grandmother."

Oh dear. "I'm—I'm so sorry!" she gushed once more, flushing red. Just how could her sweet baby girl do that? How could Sumia even hope to stitch the cravat up perfectly? And now knowing that his grandmother made it for him…

Oh dear she probably made it worse.

"Tis fine," he repeated, "I'm sure things like this happens quite a few—" Sumia didn't hear him though. Gushing, she cried another apology as she scrambled up and ran from him, only to trip and wind up landing on her face before she could completely escape the barracks. "Oh dear!" Virion exclaimed, rushing after her. "Are you ok?!"

 **A Support**

Virion sighed, staring at his bare neck. Nearly a week now and still nothing. Ylisse and Plegia really didn't have any cravats for him to replace. He was starting to think Rosanne was unique in that fashion for nobles.

He started at the shy tap on his tent flap, drawing him away from the mirror. Easing it open, he smiled broadly at the sheepish pegasus knight that peered back.

"Dear lady Sumia!" he exclaimed, "what a pleasant surprise! I did not think to see you—"

"I'm here to apologize again," she rushed in before he could go on. "My sweet baby girl should have known better. I still can't believe she did that."

Virion waved her apology away. "It is fine my dear. That was days ago! And it must have looked strange to a pegasus, after all, it appears that cravats are… rare here."

"Only in Rosanne?" she wondered.

"So far it appears so. Rosanne has always been a bit more… classier, if I may so boast. We're a fairly refined civilization. You would have loved to see it Lady Sumia, we have flowers upon flowers there, all different kinds and colors."

"Oh that sounds marvelous," the pegasus knight gushed, letting herself get washed over in the country she has yet to see. "It sounds truly beautiful."

"It is," Virion confirmed. "Ylisse may be handsome with its forests and golden fields, but I will always preserve Rosanne as one of the most beautiful nations in the world."

Sumia smiled, "Well it is your home Virion."

He smiled, nostalgic and sad. "Yes," he bid, "it is. And once this war is done, I hope to return and rewin my people over. I'm sure they're still very sore with my actions."

"It did save them…"

"They do not like to think so my dear. It's more abandonment for them." He sighed, "Alas, it will take time and effort, but it will be done." He cracked a smile, "And along the way, get a new cravat. I'm sure the tailor would not oppose to the money I would offer for a new… even if it won't be as finely built… I wouldn't be surprised if they downright ruin one on purpose…"

"You would still wear it, even if your people purposely ruined it?" she wondered.

"Why but of course! Whether an insult or not, a gift from my people is a gift that I shan't refuse. It's the least I can do for them. and it's a good show of patience wearing a horribly stitched cravat by them… though no doubt it will probably be itchy, and windy and… it'll do, for it does feel quite strange not having it upon my neck…"

"Maybe… well, maybe you don't need it now then but… I still, want to…"

"Yes my dear?"

Red faced, and uttering something unintelligible, she held his cravat, his _stitched_ cravat. The blue haired duke gaped at the sight, tenderly taking it. "I tried my best," she said quickly, "and it was almost done and then I learned that your grandmother stitched it and… oh, I can't make anything that good but I thought you'd want it back either way and… I'm sorry! It won't happen again!" She rushed away once more, leaving Virion with his newly stitched cravat.

 **S Support**

"Lady Sumia," Virion bid.

Sumia jumped, quickly grasping her Pegasus in case she made a move towards the duke again. The winged horse did eye that newly fixed cravat, and the nervous duke kept a wise distance away.

"Virion!" she returned with a broad smile, "I did not expect to see you this morning!"

"Were you about to go off for a flight?" he asked.

"Yes, she is quite fond of early morning flights, as does Cordelia. I think she enjoys hanging out with her mare too."

"Well, if you're busy I can see you later—"

"Oh no! It's fine! What did you need?"

"I wanted to thank you for taking the time to stitch up my cravat, even when you didn't have too—"

"Oh but I had too! It's my fault that your cravat was damaged, I only wish I had done a better job…"

"Oh but you did my dear! Finest stitching I could ask for. My grandmother would have been pleased to see it so well taken care of."

She smiled, blushing at the compliment. "I, I did try my best. Never stitched a cravat before. But I'm glad it came out so well."

"Stupendous," Virion praised, holding the cloth up to peer down at it, smiling broadly. "I can't thank you enough for fixing it."

"I just glad to have been able to fix it. It's very important to you after all. Uh, I guess there is… one thing I could ask for as thanks."

"Oh?" Virion pressed, raising a blue brow, a little wary.

"I would like to see Rosanne sometime. All those flowers, the people… it sounded like they really loved you from what you told me, and I'm sure that they still love you, despite what you think. They're just upset that you didn't give them a chance to fight for you."

Virion stared, long and hard before a queasy smile graced his lips. "Optimistic my dear," he said at last. "I do doubt that they still love me, but I do hope to regain their trust once more. As for your request, Lady Sumia, I would be happy to take you to Rosanne. I would be happy to have you support and help me bring my home back to its feet."

She gasped as he held out a small box, opening it to reveal a ring. "Are, are you sure?"

"You have been inspiring and supportive," the duke told her. "You have picked me up when I was down. I think Rosanne would love to have you, just as I would like to have you at my side."

"Oh Virion," Sumia murmured, "you've helped inspire me too. I have so many doubts— but, thank you, for being there and being supportive too."

Smiling softly, he asked, "Would you and your pegasus join me when I return to my home?"

"Even if she eats your cravat again?"

"Even if she does, she is just as much a part of you; I could not separate that. And it'll be nice to have her in Rosanne."

"Then yes! We'll go with you back to Rosanne!"

"Magnifique!"

* * *

 **Magnifique is French for marvelous, and Virion I've seen speak French a few times**


	2. Vaike

**O.o This one came out much sweeter than originally planned or intended...**

* * *

 **C Support**

"Hey Sumia!"

"Eeeeeeek!" she screeched in surprise, jumping up and scattering flowers to the air, both Shepherds standing stiff as they watched them float gently down to the earth.

"Uh, sorry," Vaike uttered.

"Oh no, it's ok," she quickly assured, bending out and picking up all the flowers. Frederick would not appreciate the lovely mess. "I really need to stop being so jumpy."

"Well I did come up behind you…" Vaike trailed, bending down to help her, frowning at the flowers. "Why were you collectin' all these?"

"Flower fortunes."

"Ah… you really like doing those huh?"

She smiled sheepishly. "They help boost up my confidence," she admitted.

Vaike started. " _You_ need a confidence booster?"

"Uh yes?"

"But you're like, one of the best Pegasus Knights we have!"

"Oh… I don't know about that. I wasn't good enough for Phila to recruit into the Pegasus Knights, mostly due to lack of confidence and being albeit… timid… clumsy…"

"What?! But that's dumb!"

"Wha? No! It's, it's pretty true and reasonable and understandable—"

"You're one of the best Pegasus Knights I know! I saw you butchering a Risen like it was nothin'! You're more confident than you realize!"

"Well—"

"You know what! We're going to boost your confidence! Show you that you ain't as chicken as you think!"

"That's not necessary Vaike—"

"Be here by the barracks tomorrow! Ol' Teach is going ta teach ye somethin'!"

"Wait Vai—oof! Oh, these flowers are slippery…"

 **B Support**

"Uh Vaike—"

"Sumia! There you are! You ready to build some confidence!"

"Well, you see, about that—"

"First we gotta work on those noodle arms."

"…Noodle arms?"

"Yeah I know they're strong enough to wield spears, but that's like the lightest weapon to use, next to bows. And tomes. So let's work you up to axes!"

"Axes?" she repeated with a squeak.

"Yep! And we can start with my own!" _Thunk_. "Pick that baby up."

"Vaike I really don't think—"

"Come on Sumia! Ol' Teach knows what he's doin'! One of the best confidence boosters is being physically fit! And what better way than holding an axe and being able to punch someone in the face!"

She gaped in horror. "Why would anyone _want_ to do that?!"

"…Didn't you punch that guy in the last village we were at?"

Sumia uttered, "That was a complete accident. I did not mean to hit him; it just… came out that way… literally. I bought him a drink to make up for it."

"Well come on! Lift the axe! Show The Vaike whose strong!"

"Ok," the pegasus rider caved, grasping the handle. "HuurrrrrrreeaaAAAHHH!" She heaved up, holding the axe high above her head. Vaike gaped at the sight of his huge axe being held by such thin noodle arms.

How... how was this possible?

 _With noodle arms!_

And then Sumia started to stumble. _Thunk_ went the axe once more as it hit the ground hard. Sumia winced. "Sorry Vaike, I wasn't able to hold it long. It really is heavy."

"You _held_ it," Vaike whispered in awe.

"Well, it is what you asked me to do, right? But I couldn't hold it for very long…"

"How were you able too— but you're arms are like— how?!"

"Oh well, spears are a little heavy, but not by much. But you _do_ gotta be strong if you're going to ride a pegasus, my baby girl, she is perfect, but she also easily distracted, so I have to keep her in line most of the time."

"Hot damn, you're _way_ stronger than I originally thought! And you're still not confident?!"

"Not without flower fortunes!" she insisted.

"Damn, already physically fit but still not confident… give Ol' Teach a few more days to figure this out, we'll get that confidence up in no time."

"Vaike wait!" the pegasus knight called after him, frowning as he left. She sighed, "It's just like Cordelia all over again… Oh! Oh Vaike! Vaike wait! You forgot your axe! Vaike!" She went after him, dragging the axe through the ground and leaving a rugged trail behind her.

Just as she slipped out of the barracks, Frederick walked into the barracks and stiffened at the sight of the uneven floor. Utterly irked, he demanded, "Who made this?! Milord could trip!"

 **A Support**

"RAAARRAAHHHH!"

"REAAAAAaaaaa… I'm sorry but I'm just not feeling it."

"What?! You had a good battle cry going!"

"I know," she sighed, "but I don't like yelling."

Vaike sighed, "You're strong, scary when you want to be, you don't like yelling, you don't like staring into people's eyes—"

"It's personal!" she insisted.

"—and you can calm any upset beast, must less be scared around them. How are you not so confident? You _do_ have the capabilities to be. You think it's impolite to be sure of yourself or somethin'?"

"My Mother was big on being polite and proper, always going on about what a lady should be like. That included being nice, never raising your voice, being kind, don't look your betters in the eye for it's a challenge… also being graceful but I was never good at that. Only thing about being a lady that I was good at was handling pegasi and horses. I loved being with them far more than being with other ladies. I sometimes thought they were more likes ladies than actual ladies. So peaceful, regal, and gentle. And powerful! I saw one old mare kick a thug ten feet away! It was amazing!"

Vaike smirked, "That does sound amazing."

"It was! You should have seen it! He came at us, knife in hand, demanding money, and the head mare, she wasn't having any of that! Nobody threatened anyone in her heard! She gave him a good thrashing before the soldiers came and took him away!"

Vaike laughed. "That's good to hear. Sort of the same thing happened to me once."

"Really?" Sumia wondered.

"Oh yeah. As you may know, I grew up on the streets of a village south of the capital, and was the leader of all the orphans there. I became one because I was facing up to this bully that was pushin' us around, some rich kid. I showed him who the real man in this town, and chased him back home to his ma's skirt."

"You sound like a hero."

Vaike puffed out his chest. "You bet I was. And after Emmeryn came by and talked about stuff that made heroes, I thrived to be one of the best in Ylisse. Went to the capital to train, actually where I met Chrom and became his rival."

"So that's how it happened," she mused.

"Yep, that's the story of The Vaike. What about you?"

"Me? Oh, well, as you figured, I wasn't a very good noblewoman, and with my love of pegasi, Phila offered to teach me how to ride. It's actually where I met Cordelia and how we became good friends. I wasn't good enough to become a Knight alongside her, but that's how I learned. I hung around the Shepherds, hoping I could be a member of them instead, I knew the basics of fighting, just didn't have the mount… And you were there when I found my pegasus, saved Chrom, and well that's pretty much how."

Vaike smiled, "You know, you are more confident than you give yourself credit for."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it takes a lot of courage to step away from a life of comfort and into this one. That's pretty admirable."

"Oh, well, thank you," she uttered, a rosy blush gracing her cheeks.

 **S Support**

"Hey Sumia!"

"Hey!" she greeted with a big smile.

"You didn't jump this time!" he noted happily.

"I didn't!" she echoed, "Maybe this is the wondrous thing that will happen today?"

"What?"

"Well, I had a flower fortune this morning that said something wondrous was going to happen today. Something good and that I'll be happy."

"Really?"

"Yeah, felt like something was going to happen today and I wanted to check if it was going to be good. And it turns out it will be. Maybe not being so jumpy was it?"

"Or… I can maybe think of something else…"

"Really? What? Oh, is that…"

"Yeah, Sumia, you've impressed me more than you realize, you really are more amazing than you think. And I would be honored if you would be my wife."

"Oh Vaike... Yes," she breathed, "Naga blessed yes! You've helped me get a little more confident in myself, and I think I could be stronger with you."

"We'll both be stronger together," he agreed.

"Together," she repeated.

* * *

 **Somewhat loosely covering how and why Sumia can be a war cleric, just as Frederick's support can show why Tharja can class change into a knight**

 _ **fingers crossed that the next update will be just as quick...**_


	3. Stahl

**This has to be one of those chapters you're just not too sure of it. Nothing _wrong_ with it, but it feels like there could have been more, or maybe a little funnier, idk. I'm going to go ahead and post it up, leave it out for a while and see how it feels, may end up editing it up, may end up leaving it. **

* * *

**C Support**

"Oooooohhh," Stahl moaned from where he laid out on the table grimacing.

"You ok Stahl?" Sumia asked, noticing the slouching cavalier. "Are you sick?"

"Suuumia?" Stahl uttered.

"Yes?"

"I'm…"

"What is it?"

"I'm so hungry I could eat a pegasus…"

She gaped at him, clear terror on her face. "WHAT?! She exploded, making the green haired man jump. He started to yelp as her fist came down on his head.

"Wha—ow! Ow! Sumia—ow! That's hurts!"

"You beast! How dare you suggest eating a pegasus?!"

"I'm sorry! Ow! Ow!"

.

.

.

"Sumia?"

The pegasus knight didn't respond, combing her pegasus' mane.

"I'm… really sorry, I would never actually eat a pegasus you know…" Her pegasus perked at the statement, eyeing him from over her mistress' head. "I was just bemoaning about how hungry I was."

"Then why didn't you eat?" she snapped.

"It was Sully's turn to cook."

"…What does that have to do anything? She's not a bad cook."

Stahl stared at her, blinking. "You've… had her cooking, right?"

"A little, she's made tea for me when we were talking about horses and pegasi, I'll have you know that they came out really good!" she grumbled, eyeing him sharply over her shoulder. "And did I hear you brag once that you had a stomach of steel?"

"Ah, well, I love to eat and can eat a lot, but I can't eat _everything_. You have to be a special case to like Sully's—"

"Are you saying _I'm_ a special case?!"

"NO! No! Dear Naga no… Damn, I'm just making this so much worse… ok, uh, how about this? You, you like to talk about pegasi right? How about, I make you, us, dinner, and we can talk about pegasi all you want!"

She turned to him, eyeing him tensely.

 _Pleasesayyespleasesayyespleasesayyes._

"Alright," she said slowly.

"YES! …Did I say that out loud?"

 **B Support**

"Wow, didn't know they can end up living so long," Stahl mused, humming as he scooped up a piece of mashed potatoes.

"Oh yeah," Sumia said, "they can live a loooooong time. Even longer than horses. And wow Stahl this is really good."

"It is? Good to know! I decided to experiment with the sauce a bit."

"You like to cook?"

"Oh yeah, how else would I get to eat as much as I do? Also my Father and Brother can't cook _that well_ so I learned to cook for us all. Not that it mattered much to them, they're… one of those people that just eat cause they have too."

"That's a shame," she mumbled, "good food should be enjoyed."

"Agreed."

He hummed happily as he took another bite, content that it was going well so far. "This is really good Stahl," Sumia repeated. It made the green haired cavalier blush.

"Gee thanks Sumi. Though it's nothing near as good as your food. When it's your turn to cook, it _always_ comes out good."

"Oh, I don't if my cooking is _that_ good—"

Stahl was agape, "Have you _tried_ your own pie?!"

"No I usually just give them to Chrom and Gaius—"

"YOU GOTTA TRY YOUR OWN PIE!"

Sumia blinked at him, staring at that set look of determination on his face. "Uh, ok?" she relented.

"Good," Stahl decides, "and I want to be there when you finally get to try it."

"Why? To see my reaction?"

"…A little, I mostly want to eat half of one."

 **A Support**

"Alright," Sumia said, setting a steaming pie down on the counter between them. Stahl drooled at the sight of it, already licking his lips and itching to reach for it. "I'm about to take your word on this and try a piece…"

Stahl hurriedly straightened himself, staring intently at Sumia. "Do it," he insisted.

Taking a knife, she sliced out two slices, sliding one over to Stahl as she gazed down at her own slice. Warily she took a small bite, her eyes widening at the flavor.

Oh sweet Naga's holy light.

It was delicious!

Quickly she took another bite, humming in raw pleasure. Stahl grinned, almost already done with his. "Good isn't it?" he asked with a light teasing tone.

"Delicious! I do make damn good pies!"

"You damn do!" he added, slicing another slice for him, licking his lips as he started to gobble it down. "Though I gotta wonder Sumi, how come you never took a bite of your own pie before?" he asked as she got herself another slice.

"Well, I was always taught that I should cook for others, and keep a thin frame as a proper lady. That included making a lot of sweets, but never really dining on them. Only time you can is when another lady makes them for you… or lord, but that's pretty rare to see one that likes to bake…"

"So you never tried your own pie because of that?"

"Partly, the other is that I never really had an interest to try my own pie." She grinned, taking another bite from her second slice. "Thanks for telling me to do so, this is divine!"

"Well of course milady!" Stahl declared, "A chief should always try their own cooking, at least, I think so."

She grinned and chuckled at that, nodding in agreement. She hummed out after a thought, "I gotta wonder Stahl, are you a noble?"

"Me? Uh, no. Sort of? Not really… I wouldn't say we're wealthy, wealthy; but we're not exactly street poor either. Both my Father and Brother are merchants and alchemists, and we do quite a bit of trade. I know a little on how to do that trade too but my Brother is better at it than me, since he was set to take over the business, I joined the Shepherds to help protect Ylisse… Uh I'm rambling, sorry."

"It's quite alright."

"But back to your original question, no, I don't consider myself a noble, or at least, a wealthy. I didn't even have enough money to get my stallion."

"How did you get him?"

"He was a gift from Frederick. Sully comes from a long line of knights so she got her horse easy, I got lucky that Frederick noticed my potential."

Sumia smiled. "We kinda have that in common," she said, "we both got lucky in how we got our mounts."

"I guess we did," he agreed.

"Hey Stahl?"

"Hm?"

"Sometime, wanna cook together?"

Stahl dropped his fork, making Sumia look up in slight alarm to see his awed expression. "Yes," he said eagerly. "Let us cook together sometime!"

She laughed. "Alright, it's a date!"

 **S Support**

"Woah," Stahl uttered, "I don't think I've ever seen the army so ecstatic about dinner!"

"Well we do make a mean cooking team!" Sumia voiced, coming up alongside him, smiling at the eating soldiers and Shepherds.

Stahl agreed. They've been cooking together for a while now. Whenever it was their turn to cook, the other always showed to help as soon as they caught wind of it. All the while the two easily chatted, comparing cooking tips, talking about horses and pegasi, family, past; it was becoming a point that it was hard to imagine one cooking without the other.

Stahl chuckled at the thought, "You know, we better be careful, else we're going to end up constantly assigned to cook together."

"I… I would not mind that," Sumia admits.

Stahl started. "Really?"

"It's been enjoyable cooking with you, really."

"You haven't been bored with me…?"

"No… you haven't been boring at all. Perhaps you _do_ say the wrong thing sometimes…"

Stahl sweats, "You do realize I was just implying how hungry I was… right?"

She flashed him a grin. "I know. I still enjoy being with you. You're very sweet and easy to talk too."

Blushing, Stahl admits, "I, I find it to be the same… I really do enjoy us cooking together Sumia. To a point, I really can't picture myself cooking without you by my side. So I, I was wondering if… would you be up to cook together for the rest of our lives?"

She gaped. "Is that…"

"Yeah…"

"Yes!" she exclaimed, leaping to hug him, only to slip and topple them both down. "Oh! I am so sorry Stahl…"

"It's fine," he managed with laugh, sitting up and hugging her. "It's fine."


	4. Kellam

**Apologies for the wait, been replaying FEA for inspiration and I had forgotten just how little their feet are XD they do have goat feet.**

 **Anyway! This was inspired by some Fire Emblem comics that I found a while ago that reveals that Kellam is the one that delivers Sumia flowers for her fortunes and explains why she never runs out despite doing them all the time.**

* * *

 **C Support**

"Whew," Kellam sighed, as he set another barrel of flowers down. "You would think carrying some thousand flowers wouldn't be too heavy… But hopefully this'll save Sumi—"

"Let's see… we could use more books, more fodder, mo—"

Kellam cringed, "Sumia wait!"

"—OORE!" the pegasus knight squealed as she fell forward, knocking the latest barrel of flowers and scattering them all over her. Blinking skeptically at the petals all around her, she uttered, "Oh my."

"Oh dear," Kellam winced, reaching a hand to her. "You ok?"

"Oh I'm fine! The flowers actually sort of softened the landing… when did you get here Kellam? And when did all these flowers get here… woah that's a lot of flowers."

"Yeah…" the knight sighed, "I was gathering them up for you."

"For me?!"

"Well yes, you spend a long time picking flowers for your fortunes, and a lot of people come to you for them. Thought I could maybe save you some time."

"Oh, thank you. That's very sweet." Sumia blushed, "I didn't think _that_ many people dropped by for my fortunes…"

"Believe me, there's a lot more than you think."

"Well thank you Kellam."

Smiling he bid as he helped her ease the flowers back into the barrel, "Any time Sumia." He disappeared once the barrel was standing once more.

Smiling, Sumia was about to depart as well only to pause at a sudden thought. "…Is this where my continuous supply of flowers comes from…?"

 **B Support**

Kellam frowned as he watched the greyish brown haired knight watch him from afar, squinting her brown eyes as if to see better. Staring back at her, he called, "Hey Sumia, something the matter?"

She almost jumped at his sudden call, before sheepishly slipping out and coming forward, twiddling with her fingers. "No," she said, "nothing's the matter… I, I just wanted to check something."

"Check something?"

"Every now and then I noticed that I never ran out of flowers, even in winter when it started to kill most of them off, but it seems like there was never an end to them… was that because of you..?"

"Well, yeah I guess? I notice when you're almost out so whenever I patrol around, I go ahead and pick flowers for you… I always wind up picking more than I should… uh, is this an issue for you?"

"No! No, not at all! I was just curious. And ashamed that I never noticed!"

"Er, it's ok. It's not like I'm noticed _a lot_ anyway. I'm just happy I could help you; you're fortunes are a big help after all."

"They are?"

"Yeah, I guess you don't notice it, but whenever we drop by a village and you host your fortunes, almost everyone in the village drops by for one. You bring a lot of hope with your fortunes."

Sumia blushed. "I, I don't know if I inspire _that_ much—"

"You do," he insisted.

Humming, she said, "Well, I feel bad about you picking up all those flowers without some thanks—"

"You really don't have too."

"I want too. How about I cook for you! Or bake you something!"

"Er… ok, I would not mind having one of your pies."

"Alright!"

"But you know, I would not mind us picking flowers together either…"

Blinking, she smiled broadly, "Sure! That sounds like a lovely idea!"

 **A Support**

"I found some gladiolus," Kellam called.

Rushing over, Sumia beamed, "Oh they're gorgeous, and so pretty! That's a lot of color variety on them."

"Oh yeah, they have a whole lot of variety. Makes them pretty popular decoration in gardens."

"You know a lot about flowers," she notes.

"Uh, well, actually not too much… I grew up with a poor family so me and my brothers did a lot of different jobs to help. One of them was helping an old lady with her garden, and she had a huge assortment of flowers. I can recognize a lot of different kinds thanks to her."

"That also explains why you're so good at gardening. I think you have an even better green thumb than I do!"

"I, I don't know about that. We did farm and harvest a bit, and I did help her weed, plant, and grow… maybe I do have a good green thumb… I don't know about it being that good."

"I think it is," she insisted. "You're making sure they'll regrow when you pick them, when I gathered flowers, I didn't even really think much of that. But thanks to you, they'll regrow for sure. It's quite impressive Kallem."

He blushed at the statement. "G-good to know," he stammered. "You… you really don't mind picking flowers with me?"

"I don't, it's pretty peaceful, and nice to have someone picking them with me. Not too many people are impressed by flower fortunes you know. So yeah, it's nice picking flowers with you. And again, thank you Kellam."

"N-no problem!"

 **S Support**

"Whew," Sumia sighed, easily lugging four huge bags of flowers, while Kellam shuffled behind her, each hand carrying two. "We got a lot of flowers today, I think I might have enough for a good couple of months!"

"I hope so," Kellam sighed as he set the flowers down. "I might be all picked out for a while…"

Sumia laughed, "Yeah, we did get a lot. But it'll be worth it!"

Kellam smiled. "Indeed. And you know… it's pretty nice."

"Hm? What is?"

"Er, being noticed… picking flowers with you. Just spending time with someone in general. It's been really nice."

"Oh Kellam, I didn't realize you were lonely."

"Only a little before… but not now. You seem to know where I am most of the time now."

"Well," Sumia blushed, "I, I make a habit now to keep up with you. Especially after learning that you were the reason I never ran out of flowers. I wanted to make up for that since I never thanked you for it, or noticed before. And I agree, it has been super nice picking flowers with someone else too. It's peaceful but can be a little lonely too…"

"Do, do you not mind picking flowers together from now on Sumia?"

She smiled, her cheeks turning rosy as she reassured, "I would love to continue picking flowers with you Kellam. I, I was actually wondering if maybe, we could stay together from now on, keep each company."

"…Do you mean—"

"I do," Sumia blushed, "I, I don't have a ring yet and I, I just wasn't even sure but I wanted—"

Kellam laughed, much to Sumia's bafflement. "Wha?" she stammered.

"Ah, sorry Sumia," he chuckled, "but you sort of beat me to the proposal… and I had the whole thing planned too."

"You did?!"

"I was going to ask you to read my fortune, to see if you would make me the happiest man in the world?"

Sumia laughed with him, blushing all the while. "Yes, just yes. I would love for us to stay together forever."

"I'll never leave your side Sumia, even if you can't see me all the time, I'll be there."

"And I'll be sure to always keep an eye out for you."


	5. Donnel

**You guys would not believe what happened. My house is currently getting remodeled and we just had the roof torn off and a 10% chance of rain the next day.**

 **It _storms_ , and not only did the house get flooded but there was even a collapse in the house in one of the bedrooms. **

**The worse that could happen, happened. It's just like… wow, just wow. Can't believe that happened.**

 **Thankfully it's getting better, and I was able to get another support done for dear Sumia! And Lon'qu is neeeext~**

* * *

 **C Support**

"Huh," Donnel hummed, picking up a curious book that was left upon the ground. "Where'd this come from?"

"Oh Donny!"

He started, looking up to see Sumia scrambling towards him, his dark eyes locking onto the _huge_ stack of books she carried under _one_ arm. The villager could not help but gape at the sight. Damn was the ma'am strong. Smiling up at him while the stack teetered to the side, she pointed at the book, stating, "That's mine. I must have dropped it."

"Ah, 'ere ye go," the villager eased, handing it to her, still eyeing the stack. "That's a lotta books…"

"Really?" Sumia asked, glancing up at the stack. "This is just some light reading I was about to do."

 _"Light?!"_

"Yeah light… you know, it's funny. I just had a similar conversation with Robin… maybe my definition of light is different from everyone else's…?"

"I uh, I couldn't say ma'self ma'am. Haven't gotten the chance to read a lot, ye know?"

"Really?"

"Well yeah, books don't drop by villages too often, and they can be a little pricy. Ma was the one that taught me how to read, said it was a must. And I read a few books, though since I joined the army I was able to get a bit more readin' in. Though not too much… Where you find all dem books?"

"Oh, well, quite a few are in towns where people don't want them anymore, some from the castle, some from my family's own library. You know, if you'd like to read more, I can lend you a few."

"Oh I don't know about that—"

"No really it's fine! I'm happy to share! Robin got a few to read when on break. So how about it? Want to read one of these?"

Blushing as he tugged at the pot on his head, Donnel eyed the titles. "Uh, maybe… oh! Is that the Prince and Pauper? Ever since I heard of that I've been wanting ta read it!"

"Alright let's see… that's towards the middle, give me a minute… here you go."

"Thanks!"

Giggling, she assured, "Enjoy! Come to me if there are any other books you want to read."

"Will do ma'am!"

"And please, call me Sumia, ma'am makes me feel old…"

 **B Support**

"Heya Sumia!" Donnel greeted.

"Oh hello Donny! Finished it?"

"Yep~ It was a good read. Thanks for lending it!"

"Anytime! Is there anything else you want to read…?"

"Ah, not at the moment. Can't read that fast, and I think I need a little break. That book was a little thicker than I thought."

"It is quite a hefty read," she agreed, "Though there are thicker. Like the _Legion of Feathers._ "

"What's that one about?"

"Exalt Arthur and his fleet of knights, the greatest pegasus knights in Camelot, that's the book's world."

Donnel whistled, "That sounds like quite a book."

"Oh yes, and a very inspiring read."

"Maybe that'll be on my next list, after my break of course."

"What do you do when you're on break?"

"Well I usually go huntin'. I catch most of the dinner here, and we're getting' low on meat. Going to aim to snag a boar."

"Oh, would you like help?"

"Yeah? You wouldn't mind huntin' with me?"

"Sure! I've never hunted before, though I read a little of it. I can keep an eye out on the skies."

"And maybe ye could also guide the boar inta a trap too… yeah, I think this might work Sumia."

"Alright!"

 **A Support**

"Hoorah! We got ourselves quite the catch taday!"

"It was so intense," Sumira breathed, her pegasus echoing her awe with a shake of her head. Their prize laid upon the winged horse's back. "I kept thinking we were going to fly past it, or scare it away from the trap."

"But it all worked out in the end," Donnel stated, beaming at their prize. "Ye really did better than I thought ye would. Yer good at herding the prey inta the trap."

Sumia blushed. "I try. It was certainly an experience. Perhaps I can help you again next time you hunt?"

"Sure! And I think, after I drop this guy off, I'll be up to reading another book. Can't get _Legion of Feathers_ out of my head after hearing a bit about it."

"Oh it is such a good read," she gushed. "You'll love it. I'm almost tempted to read it again."

"I'll take yer word for it," Donnel bid, tipping his pot helmet.

 **S Support**

"You ever read _Beauty and the Fox_?" Donnel wondered, as he and Sumia started working and weaving the net together. "It has one of them… shapeshifters. Found it in the last village and just finished it. not a long read but it was good."

"Maybe," she said, quickly adding with a laugh, "I've read so many, I can't keep up with them all. You really think this net will work?"

"I reckon it will. We got two great weavers on the job. It'll be the strongest net we have, and we'll catch the biggest fish in that lake. Though now all we need is another flyer…"

"Or," Sumira puts in, "maybe we can stand the net up somehow, and I just can chase the fish to you?"

"We can definitely try," Donnel agreed. "You know, we really are turning into a great hunting team. Robin came to me and told me how we're pretty stocked on meat."

"And I've been enjoying hunting. It's pretty different than just fighting on battle, you really got to plan a little more since you don't always know where the animal will go, and I think my girl has been enjoying it too. She likes quick aerial moves, and we do a lot when herding the prey."

"Good," Donnel said, blushing as he admitted, "Yall look pretty cool when you fly around. I'm a little envious."

"Oh, well, we can pair up more and you can ride behind me. She's strong enough to carry us both."

"Uh, actually Sumia, I, I was a'wonderin…"

"Yeah?"

"Would, would ye like to be partners forever?"

"Forever? You mean…"

"Ye-yeah, I may not offer you much, heck, we may not even see a lot of books in my village, but we got a lot of fields around us, your pegasus would love it. And, there are a lot to hunt there, and…"

"Donny."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. I would love too."

"Really?!"

"Yes, I would love to Donny. I never got a chance to be in the wilderness much, much less think of ever enjoying hunting. But it really has been fun. And it's been nice going out there more than just in fields gathering up flowers. I really would love to be with you Donnel, to live outside the capital. I'd look forward to it."

"Aw shucks Sumia, yer makin' me blush."

She giggled in reply, her own cheeks turning rosy.

* * *

 **Who's excited to learn more about the fox tribe in the new FE? Along with all the other new faces we're getting and some familiar too… like I saw a Severa and Inigo look alike.**

 **Anyway, maybe we'll get an expansion on culture, unlike the taguels, who sadly didn't get a lot… I would have loved learning more about the taguels…**


	6. Lon'qu

**C Support**

The hiss of the blade and fierce grunts filled the barracks when Sumia walked in, spear in hand to train. Blinking curiously, she turned her gaze over to see Lon'qu training away, slashing at air, his eyes narrowed in concentration. "Ooooooh," she couldn't help but gush, "he looks so amazing!"

He really did have to be one of the best swordsmen in the whole army!

"Looking good out there Lon'qu!" Sumia shouted, making him jump and reel away, staring at her wildly.

"Oop, ah sorry! I forgot about the phobia!" Sumia winced. "Ah, I can leave if you want?"

Eyeing her warily, Lon'qu bid, "So long as you don't get close I'll be fine… just don't sneak up on me again."

"Ok… you sure it's ok for me to train here?"

"I will not buffer the training of another warrior, no matter the gender. You have as much right to train here as I."

"Ok, thank you Lon'qu, you're very chivalrous."

"Chivalrous?" he repeated.

"Well yeah, I think most people in your situation wouldn't want me hanging around."

"I won't lie that you being here makes me… uneasy. But I won't let that get in the way or your training. You have a right to train here just as I."

"Well thank you either way~"

Standing a good distance from him, she started to train, she grunted and shout, jerking her spear out and swiping. Much like Lon'qu's sword, her own weapon hissed and sung as it danced and twirled in the air. It was all going well, till Sumia slipped.

"Eeep!"

But before the ground could punch her face, a strong grip grabbed her elbow and twisted her around into Lon'qu broad chest. Though both stood still and stiff, their hearts pounding. One from the almost fall, the other from the realization of what he just done.

"Lon'qu?" Sumia asked softly, "Are you ok?"

Lon'qu reeled away and fled.

Sumia frowned worriedly as she stared after him. "Oh pegasus poop! You did it now Sumia! You did it now! You just had to Sumia it up! …Hopefully Lon'qu will be ok…"

 **B Support**

"Waaaoh," Sumia grunted, blinking at the stiff arms that caught her once more.

"Oh, thank you Lon'qu… are you ok you're shaking?" she asked as he slowly backed away, grimacing at her.

"Why do you keep tripping?" he demanded, skeptical and shaken.

"Uuuuuh, I've always been a little unsteady on my feet?"

"You don't sound sure…"

"Well, I'm not entirely… I guess tripping kinda runs in the family? Though not really. Only person I know that tripped like me was my great grandfather, according to my grandma that is. He was this amazing warrior! But super clumsy. It's actually what lead to his death."

"…You don't say…"

"Yep. Instead of some big heroic death, he tripped on a hunting trip, fell head first right into a bear's mouth."

Lon'qu stared at her in horror.

"Oh yeah, I think it's a hard way to go too. Thankfully, thanks to Chrom and Robin, bears are scared of people! Now I just gotta watch out for snakes… oh yeah! My great, great, great, great aunt was also super clumsy! She fell into a pit of vipers!"

"…You can't be left alone can you?"

"I don't exactly know what you mean…"

Lon'qu sighed, "Just continue to be my partner in the coming battles."

"Really?!" Sumia gaped.

"Is this a problem?"

"I should be asking you that! I was about to request Robin to give you a different partner since I might make you uncomfortable and—"

"There is no need."

"But—"

"You and your beast have proven quite useful and reliable. And I've grown used to fighting beside a pegasus knight. Switching partners would mean readjusting to someone else."

"Only if you're sure…"

"I am."

 **A Support**

"I think that had to be one of our best performances yet!" Sumia beamed, "You came in and sliced, I came in and POW! And then you went back for a second slice! That was amazng!"

"It was quite a fight, one over quickly…" Lon'qu hummed. "A weak opponent that could not stand against our might."

"Because we're an amazing team," Sumia giggled. "I am glad you insisted for us to stay as partners."

Lon'qu hummed once more. "Yes... we're both fast and powerful. It is... refreshing."

"You never partnered up with people too often huh?"

"No. I haven't. Being partnered up with someone was not included in my line of work."

Sumia smiled. "I'm glad we were able to work out in the end."

Lon'qu hummed in agreement.

"Oh!" Sumia jerked in surprise, "I didn't realize we were walking so close!"

Lon'qu reeled away, surprised himself. "I... had not realized..."

"Me neither! Though then again, I'm used to walking close with people... Sorry I should have been more awaAH!"

"What is with you and tripping?!"

"Well what is it with you and catching?! I mean, thank you just the same but still!"

 **S Support**

"Sumia," Lon'qu greeted, arm wrapped around her torso to keep her up.

"Hey Lon'qu. Thanks for catching me again," she chuckled warily. "You're really good at that."

"And you're good a almost always being in trouble."

She sighed, "I know. I do try. I watch where I go, have my heel first... I guess my family is cursed to be klutzy! And you always end up catching me... and with you're phobia... I'm sorry for putting you through so much."

"I do act on my own," he points out, wincing. "And I must admit, I, I don't mind as much as before."

"Huh?"

"With you constantly tripping all the time, and my instinct to catch you each time, I got... more comfortable. I'm not even fully aware that we're close so often. Coming to your aid all the time, I got used to being around you. My phobia is better, at least with you. You may be ashamed and frustrated with it, but I thank you for it."

Sumia blushed, tugging at her hair as she murmured, "I wasn't really trying... but I'm glad I could help. In some way."

"Sumia."

"Yes?"

"Will continue to fight by my side? I, I promise to always be there to watch out for you, and, and catch you if you ever stumble. I, I was worried at first that you...but you're capable. And I would like to always be there to catch. If, if you would ha-have me."

Lon'qu's face was tomato red as he offered his hand to her, Sumia's own coloring as she stared at it. "I'll have you," she said, "just as I can trust you to always catch me, I'll always watch your back."

Lon'qu smiled, his cheeks warm as he said, "Thank you, for being my partner."

"And you, mine."


	7. Ricken

**two more chapters to go!**

* * *

 **C Support**

"Aaaaaaaaah!"

"Ricken?!" Sumia exclaimed, rushing out to see all the pegasi flocking around one point the field. Sumia rushed over, pushing and shooing them away to peer down the slobber and feather covered boy, grimacing at the mess covering him.

"Are you ok?" she asked, sharing his wince.

"Yeah," he sighs, trying to flick the saliva off. "I officially just can't wander through the stables, heh, heh…"

"I'm sorry, I should have had everyone locked up by now… I guess I left the latch open… Oh I'm such a dunderhead!"

"Hey don't call yourself that! We all make mistakes, I know I make a lot all the tim—hey! My hat! Give back my hat!"

"No! Bad girl! Not again! No! Please don't flyyy….. oooh. I'm sorry Ricken, I'll get your hat back as soon as I can…"

"I'm sure you will," he reassured, taking her wrist and tugging her along. "Come on! Let's see if we can catch her!"

"Oh ok!"

 **B Support**

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again," Chrom sighed, grimacing as he left.

Sumia and Ricken wince after him. "I really screwed up," she sighed, clasping her hands together and fidgeting.

"What! No, I also forgot about the pegasi and I did leave them unattended with you…"

"But who knew they could do so much damage!"

"I know… oh that was so awful what happened. I didn't think such gentle beauties could do so much!"

"Me neither! They took Panne's carrots from her, oh man was she mad!"

"Poor Virion's cravat…"

"The tents!"

"Lon'qu hair…"

"Stahl's snacks…"

They shared a glance before grinning and giggling. "We really messed up this time, huh?" Ricken asked.

"We did," she agreed. "Though I'm sorry, if I had better track of the pegasi, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Yeah well, it's been fun, among the chaos anyway. You know, if you need help with them, I'll happily help."

"Oh you don't have too. they are my responsibility and they only mind me most of the time… though some did listen to you, and I know for sure that Peaches is really extra touchy but she seemed to adore you… maybe that wouldn't be such a bad idea. Would you really be up to help me with the pegasi?"

"You bet! I get along with animals very well you know! And pegasi are right up there! Well, as you seen," he chuckled.

Sumia laughed with him. "Yes, thanks Ricken! I would appreciate the help!"

 **A Support**

"Rexcalibur!" Ricken shouted, throwing his hand out to throw the magic out. Only for the magic to prove stronger than he excepted, the wind blew back and nearly sending him to the ground. Only to end up caught by Sumia instead.

"Woah," she breathed, holding him, her hair and his clothes astray in from the gust. "That was a strong wind," she uttered breathlessly. Glancing down at the still baffled Ricken, she asked, "Rexcalibur?"

"Ye-yeah, was practicing with it… Robin bought it for me, it's rare and powerful and I mentioned I wanted to practice stronger spells and low and behold Robin found one! Hehehe… Guess I'm not quite ready for this one yet."

"Oh I don't know," Sumia comments, setting him up on his feet and eyeing the emerald tome in his hand. "It is pretty tricky to handle, but I think what you need is a little more… confidence maybe? You got the form down, but you either need more magical power, which comes with training and growth, or you need to just be surer of yourself." Sumia turned to him, blinking at his wondrous stare.

"What?" she asked, "Is… is there something on my face?"

"You know magic?" Ricken whispered in awe.

"Uh, yeah, I know a bit. I read a lot and read quite a few tomes… never tried using them but may someday try and be a dark flier. It'd be really interesting."

"You can help me!" Ricken exclaimed.

"What?"

"You can help me be a better mage! You know a lot of magic!"

"Er, not _that_ much."

"But you do know your stuff!"

"Yeah a bit. I can share some tips, but I'm not a mage so I can't share much."

"That's just fine Sumia! Thanks!"

"You're welcome. You know, I might just have the book you need, come on, I'll take youoooh!"

"Waaah!"

"Ooof. Ow, Ricken? You ok?!" Sumia asked in alarm, getting off of him quickly.

"Aaaaaahhh," the young mage moaned, "you broke my nose with your chest plate!"

"Oh dear," Sumia winced. "Let's get you to Maribelle!"

 **S Support**

"Oh Ricken, hey," Sumia greeted, a little surprised to see him among the pegasi.

"Hey Sumia!" the young mage bid back, a glaring bandage on his nose that made her wince.

"It doesn't still hurt, does it?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh this? Nah. It actually makes me look tougher!"

"…It does?"

"Yeah! At least, that's what Henry said… though, maybe not. I asked and he just said 'Sure!'… It makes me look silly doesn't it?"

"Nothing wrong with silly."

"Aahooh," he groaned. "I was hoping it made me look tougher…"

"I'm sure it'll heal soon," she reassured. "Oh, looks like the girls missed you."

Ricken smiled as one pegasus came and nudged him, checking the bandage on his nose. "Yeah, we've been a lile busy diving into all those books… did they flock around you?"

"Oh yeah. I couldn't get anywhere for a few minutes. But we got a lot done. I think you might even be able to use rexcalibur soon!"

Ricken smiled, his cheeks reddening. "Uh, hey Sumia?"

"Hm?"

"Uh, well, can, can we still hang out together after I ace it?"

"Sure! I don't see why not. You are my helper with the pegasi after all."

"You plan on opening a pegasi farm right?"

"Yeah?"

"Can… can I help you with them? Forever?"

"Ricken are you—"

"I know I'm young! That I have a lot to learn, but… I really enjoy our time together Sumia, even with all our stumbles. I feel like I can get farther with you, and I promise I'll always be there to support you as best as I can! Would, would you…"

"I think we can make it."

"Huh?"

"Our time together has been great Ricken," Sumia reassures. "I would love for us to stay together. I think we can end up supporting each other, through any mess either of us make." She laughed.

Ricken shared her laugh, "Yeah! Together forever!"

"We'll make it work!"


	8. Gregor

**C Support**

"Woah girl! Woah! I got you! It's ok, it's ok, shhhh," Sumia eased, holding the pegasus still and calming her. Not to far away, Gregor winced.

"Gregor is sorry Sumia. Meant not scaring little pony."

"It's ok. She's fine no-woah! Easy, easy, it's ok. I'm sorry Gregor, but maybe back up a few steps while I get this girl back in the stables."

"Sure, sure. Gregor will be here."

"Come on big girl, let's get you back inside. And we'll get you fresh oats to nibble on. Yeah? That sounds nice right?"

"...Huh, they be very spoiled beasts," Gregor mused as he watched Sumia drag the pegasus away.

 _(scene transition)_

"Whew, glad that's over with."

"Gregor sorry once more, did not mean to frighten little pony."

"It really is ok. They're not used to big people walking by. They all freak out when Kellam comes by, it's actually how I know he's near..."

"Ha ha! Sound way of finding him, no?"

"Hehehe, I suppose so. I wonder, what brings you here Gregor? I don't think I've ever seen you by the flock before?"

"Ah, Gregor enjoys watching little ponies. They very pretty."

"They are," she agreed with a happy sigh. "Well I can see if I can help get them comfortable around you."

"You don't have too-"

"No really! It'll be fine! Those that enjoy pegasi should be able to hang with them. Nothing like being close to one."

"If little pony princess sure, then yes, Gregor accepts."

 **B Support**

"Slowly, slowly... gentle! Very gentle."

"Gregor so gentle a fly would live from Gregor's touch."

"Well this is a skittish pegasus, not a mindless fly."

"But much bigger than fly."

The pegasus snorted and leaned away from Gregor's hand, ears back while her tail flicked.

"Chert," Gregor swore.

Sumia hurried closer, grasping Gregor's wrist while she reached for the pegasus. "Shhhh, easy. That's a good girl, just a little closer... yes, that's a good girl. See, he's nice. And gentle touch, it's not a dog Gregor."

"Aware is Gregor," he insisted, lightly running his hands over the soft snout. The pegasus still looked unsure, but she stood still, blowing at his hand a little. Sumia smiled, running her hand along her jaw and patting her reassuringly. "Good, good," Sumia whispered, her smile widening.

"Pretty pony not running," Gregor agreed, boldly letting his hand rise above the snout and skim up and down her nose.

"You just have to be slow and gentle," Sumia bid, slowly backing away to give them space. "You're doing real good so far."

"Oy!" Gregor said in surprise when the pegasus turned away and trotted off. "Did Gregor do something?"

"Oh no," Sumia said, "pegasi are like that. They have the nature of both horses and birds, and birds are fleeting. They like to hang out with you for a little while, then have to go explore for food, or I guess grass in this case."

"Oh Gregor knows about birds," he said, wincing.

"Oh?"

"When Gregor smaller, wee little boy; used to feed pigeons, Gregor did."

"Why'd you stop?"

"Pigeons attacked Gregor. And hard to fight."

"Ooh, I know what you mean. Geese use to chase me too whenever I had bread..."

"Very formidable they are."

 **A Support**

"Yes, yes, you liking Gregor now, pretty pony?" Gregor cooed, smiling as the pegasus nibbled on the carrot he held out. "Gregor think you the prettiest pony of them all, yes Gregor does!"

"Aw look at you!" Sumia cooed, "you've really come far. The whole flock doesn't mind you!"

"Hahaha! Yes, thankful is Gregor! All because of pretty pony princess' help! Gregor can now be part of the flock!"

Sumia blushed, "I don't' know about being a pretty pony princess... But yes, you are accepted as part of the flock. I think the lead pegasi would be displeased if you didn't have you're daily visits."

"Hehe, Gregor happy that he is desired to be here by pretty pony. Gregor proud that he was successful in earning their trust. And Gregor really does have much to thank for becoming apart of it. Gregor knew you could help, all ponies, winged or not, love you, no? You are a pretty pony princess. And you help Gregor be with pretty ponies. Gregor thanks you."

Sumia smiled, offering a near pegasus a carrot when he drew near. "You're welcome," she bid. "Though I have to wonder, why do you want to hang with pegasi?"

"Ah, well see, Gregor has hard life yes?"

"Yeah."

"Gregor finds selective enjoyments in life, and watching pretty ponies is one of them. It brings happiness to Gregor to know that pretty ponies love him now and feared no more."

"I'm glad they help ease you Gregor."

"So is Gregor, though hanging with pretty pony princess does make it all better," he suggested, wagging his brown brows.

Sumia flushed, "Can you stop calling me that? It's a little embarrassing..."

"As you command... Pretty pony queen."

"Gregor!"

"Hahahaha~"

 **S Support**

"Gregor."

"Yes?"

"Why do you insist on calling me... a pretty pony queen?"

"Because you are. Not only master of all ponies, but very lovely. Like true queen."

She blushed, "I am not, not _that_ pretty. Cordelia is beautiful, and Sully! She's inspirational; and-"

"But you are! Always surrounded by ponies of all kind, they adore you very much. Like queen of them you are! And Gregor finds you very pretty. I'm sure the ponies think so too."

Sumia blushed, stammering her thanks, tugging at her hair subconsciously. She smiled either way, admitting, "Thank you, and I'm glad."

Gregor is too... and he has something to confess."

"Oh?"

"While Gregor enjoys pretty ponies, Gregor could live on without having to ever be near them. They are lovely at distance as they are near. But selfish Gregor had to come and be accepted by flock."

"Why?"

"Well," he blushed, wincing, "Gregor wanted to spend time with the pony queen. She who could even tame wild bear if she wished... Gregor was curious, and mystified. Decided Gregor had to learn more, and Gregor wanted to be with pony queen more and more. If accepted by ponies, the pony queen accepting too."

"Oh."

"Gregor sorry for deceit. Pretty pony queen wasted her time getting flock comfortable-"

"I don't think it was a waste of time."

"No?"

"Despite being a mercenary, you really are a softy," she giggled.

Gregor gave a bellowing laugh, "Yes Gregor is. Like plush teddy bear, Gregor soft. Gregor may have fought lots, but kind man just the same... not angry with Gregor?"

"Not at all! I got to you know just as the ponies, er, pegasi did. Hehehe, now you got me calling them ponies."

"Gregor has one more question for pretty pony queen."

"What's that?"

"Will the pretty pony queen be Gregor's queen?"

"Yours?"

"Gregor fell very hard, spending time with the ponies' queen. Gregor must ask at least."

Sumia took his hand, smiling broadly as she bid, "So long as Gregor by the pony king."

"Haha yes! ...Though, perhaps different title, pony king does not seem as suiting..."


	9. Libra

**And this is the final chapter of SS, covering all the husbands that Sumia should have been able to marry. I hope they were all satisfying support wise and offered everyone something to enjoy with a spouse they wanted to try for her.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **And for being so patient! I really can't believe this took so long...  
**

* * *

 **C Support**

"Hey Libra?"

"Ah, Lady Sumia, can I help you?"

"What were you doing? I saw you on the ground and was worried."

"Apologies, did not mean to cause concern... I was building a memorial, for a man that died protecting his family."

"Oh dear..."

"Yes it was unfortunate... He stepped in to take a blade for his newborn and wife. They were able to escape thanks to him. She approached me and asked to send him off with Naga's blessing; though protecting his family is enough to give the Divine Dragon blessings and praise."

"A priest's word are just as encouraging," Sumia offered. "I know my grandmother was eased when a priest spoke blessing to her on her deathbed. She went peacefully after he gave her a few words."

"My condolences, but I am happy to hear that she went peacefully."

"As am I. Do you want help with the memorial?"

"I would not mind it. Thank you Sumia."

 **B Support**

"...Praise Naga," Sumia whispered, bowing to the little shrine.

Libra mirrored her bow, silent in his own muse.

As they stood back, they shared a smile. For the past few weeks now Sumia has been helping Libra with his holy duties. Praying to shrines, making memorials, inspiring the lost. It's been busy work, but worth while to see people at eased, knowing the Naga was watching over them.

"I wonder if She really is aware of all that we're doing," Sumia mused to herself.

"I'm sure She is," Libra eased, "the Divine dragon has always heard all the prays people send to Her. I should know since she saved me a long time ago."

"She did?!"

"Yes... I was in a real rough patch of life at the time, and nearly lost all hope." He paused for a minute, closing his eyes as he remembered it. "A woman appeared before me, lovely and yet very cold. She said if I wanted to die, I could. But if I wanted to live, make a difference... She lead me to a chapel. And the monks there took me in, raised me in the way of the Divine, and offered me a new place in the world. And to know a different life."

"You think that was Naga?" Sumia asked.

"I like to think so. The monks never saw the woman, and she seemed to disappear on me..."

"I guess she really is looking out for us."

"I like to think so."

Sumia sniffed, "So inspiring."

"I don't know if I'm that inspiring..."

"Really," Sumia whispered, watching him walk off, smiling in greeting to another villager.

 **A Support**

"I'm jealous of you Libra."

The priest looked startled. "Jealous? Why?"

"You got so inspired to join, Naga herself actually came to you. And that's how you joined! You're like a chosen hero!"

"I'm no hero!" Libra insisted, wincing at the idea. "Chrom or Robin are more likely to be heroes than me."

"Nonsense! You're just as much of a hero as them, maybe even more!"

"I don't know about that..."

"Its true! You uplift and help people all the time! You bring peace to families, you bring people hope, bring food to the poor; you're a hero too Libra. And I bet that's why Naga came to you! The Divine Dragon knew you would help so many people."

"I don't know if Naga is that aware... I suppose... but-"

"You are a real hero," Sumia repeats, "and just as inspiring, and amazing, and... _sigh_ I feel like a fool."

"You?"

Sumia chuckled, sheepish, "I didn't join the Divine on purpose. My Mother dragged me to chapels and forced me to get into the religion. It's a tradition among the nobles to be religious you know. I was never interested till I got older and could appreciate the sacred rules more. You joined willingly, found true endearment in it... and you were able to do so much more than me. I really admire that."

"You're helping now," Libra offers, "and that matters."

"Thanks," she smiled, tugging at her hair. "But you've always been sooner. Help from a true follower of Naga is more endearing than from someone who is half halfheartedly religious."

"You're not halfhearted!" Libra insisted.

"I am," Sumia cuts in, "always been."

"I find that you're just as devoted as I am," Libra insisted.

Sumia offered him a small smile. "Perhaps, bit if I had been sooner..."

"You're helping now," Libra eased. "That's all that matters, what's being done now, not then. I should know."

"Thank you."

 **S Support**

"Libra."

"Sumia."

"You called for me?"

"I did. Would you like to help me with this chapel? I found it abandoned, empty... It could use a lot of elbow grease."

"It could become a sanctuary," Sumia notes.

"It could," Libra agreed, considering. "Will you help me fix it up?"

"Yes! Lets get this looking good!"

 _scene transition_

"Whew. It took a near three weeks, but it came out looking amazing!"

"I'm surprised we were able to get it done. Especially when the wall collapsed-"

"Yeah sorry about that..."

"And the potted plants..."

"I made sure to get new ones! ...Did I replace them all."

Libra chuckled, "You did. And you chose some very beautiful flowers. I think it came out wonderfully."

"It is a pretty chapel now."

Clearing his throat, he utters, "I, I would like it to see it's first service."

"Oh?"

"A wedding."

Sumia gasped. "A wedding?! Whose?"

"I'm hoping, ours."

"Libra you want too?"

"I do. I have not come across too many that have been able to help me as much as you have. And spending time together, I've enjoyed it. And you are a big help Sumia. I hope to help you see that. That you brought charm and fun to life, levity I didn't really know before... I, I understand if I'm being too forward. And I can't ask you to bind yourself to me, you have you're own future and mine will always be to others and-"

"I would happily join you," Sumia eased.

"You would?"

"I have to admit, you restored my faith Libra. Gave me hope that we could make a difference. I would like to join you, continue making a difference together. Will you marry me Libra?"

"I will!"

She giggled. "Then let this chapel be where we get married!"


End file.
